


Of Boys and Beasts

by NEDtheNerd



Category: Recovered_悪魔城ドラキュラX 追憶の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Just a Great Friendship, Lyudrian, Mentions of Blood, for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEDtheNerd/pseuds/NEDtheNerd
Summary: There were very few times Adrian spent time within the Alchemy Laboratory on his own free will. But this time, this night, things were different. There was an extenuating force driving him here. Right here, right now on a silver table in the middle of the lab. The prince of the castle and his loyal servant were doing the last thing they ever expected to be doing this evening...





	Of Boys and Beasts

There were very few times Adrian spent time within the Alchemy Laboratory on his own free will. But this time, this night, things were different. There was an extenuating force forcing him here. Right here, right now on a silver table in the middle of the lab. The prince of the castle and his loyal servant were doing the last thing they ever expected to be doing this evening...

Bandaging the leg of an injured werewolf.

“You have to put pressure on the wound,” Adrian barked as he pinned the shoulders of the beast down upon the table. 

“I’m sorry Master Alucard, but it’s hard when he keeps squirming like this.”

Lyudmil tried to keep a tight grip on the werewolf’s hirsute leg, making an attempt to hold a sterile towel to the oozing gash. Things became incredibly difficult however when the werewolf became frantic and was doing anything it could to destroy his aides. Kicking, snarling, struggling, anything to keep the two of them away. Thank goodness Adrian’s strength held up against the werewolf or else Lyudmil would never stand a chance at helping him.

“Please,” the dhampir huffed. “We are only trying to help you.”

“What happened to this poor soul?” Lyudmil managed to ask as he continued his struggle. 

“A hunter, I assume. Most likely a dagger to the leg.”

Almost every evening, Adrian took a walk outside the castle. It was one of the tactics he used to cope with the loss of his mother, and no sooner did it turn into a daily routine. This night he happened to hear the cry of this particular werewolf and found him writhing on the ground in severe pain with blood dripping from his leg. So Adrian, realizing he was only going to die alone out in those woods, decided to carry him back to the castle and heal the leg with what little knowledge his mother provided to him before she passed. Adrian has seen this creature before for he definitely was a werewolf that inhabited the castle, and generally would never in his right mind resist the young lord. But Adrian assumed the trauma of whatever fight this creature got into (not to mention the loss of blood) made him lose his senses. However that did not stop him from forcing the creature over his shoulder and commanding Lyudmil to help him bandage him up. The best area for this was the laboratory, with the number of available tables and access to materials need for this kind of situation. It was actually in this particular part of the castle where his mother stored all of her herbs and concoctions for healing, including one Adrian remembered distinctly. 

To apparently avoid infection from the wound, Adrian had some sort of liquid drenched into the towel and Lyudmil was doing all he could to clean the injury with it. 

“I almost got it,” Lyudmil said, and as he managed to wipe the leg, the beast let out a pained howl and flailed once more.

“ _ Agh _ !” Lyudmil pulled back. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Lyudmil assured. “He just nicked me a bit. I’m not a werewolf now, am I?” He said with a little charismatic charm as he went back to the beast. 

Adrian lightly chuckled beneath his breath. “No. It’s the saliva you have to worry about.”

“Well that’s good. I really didn’t want to be turned into a werewolf today.” Then with newfound purpose he forced the towel onto the gash and forced down as he was directed to. Somehow the force gave them a moment of stillness, causing the energy of the werewolf to stabilize. The beast lay there, breathing at an accelerated rate, but the flailing ceased.

“Now,” Adrian said in haste, “grab the bandages and wrap the leg tight.”

Lyudmil nodded and reached for a roll of bandages that he had next to the table. With as much finesse as he could muster, he began to wrap the injured leg, still having to force against the resistance. The kicking did lessen, but the monster still was not happy about this current situation.

As fast as possible, Lyudmil wrapped the leg and in no more than a minute the task was complete. So Lyudmil pulled back to avoid agitating the beast even more. But his Master still held to him, trying to calm his angered soul. 

Adrian held down upon the beast and stared straight into his eyes; “Don’t worry. You are alright now.” He still held down his shoulders until he saw him calm. He repeated the line a few times until he knew the werewolf understood, and was for sure not going to leap at either of them. Slowly he loosened his grip, and when he no longer felt that resistance, he eased, letting the beast lie there by his own free will. 

After Adrian walked back a few paces, giving the beast some space, he slowly sat up on that table, the red mane on the back of his neck fluffing up like it normally would. He looked down at his bandaged leg for a moment. 

“It isn’t perfect, but it’s better than nothing,” Adrian said, giving an explanation for the bandage. “This should at least allow for the blood to clot and hopefully heal.”

The werewolf looked at him. Realizing the situation at hand, he shuffled off of the table and bowed before the blond, respectfully thanking him for his grace and for still helping him despite the trouble he had caused. Then he gave a respectful nod to Lyudmil and limped away to wherever he dwelled within the castle. 

Lyudmil gave a sigh of relief and looked down at his hands. His white gloves were stained with the werewolf’s blood.. “I’m sorry Master Alucard, I seemed to have ruined my gloves.”

“No worries,” he assured, turning towards his servant. “Those are easily replaceable. I’ll have new ones for you in the morrow. But I must thank you. This was no small task, especially for one not trained in the medical arts, nor used to dealing with werewolves.”

Lyudmil began removing the bloodied gloves from his hands. “Please. It is simply my duty as servant. I’m just glad I could do as you needed.”

“It does mean a lot though. Ever since mother passed, Father has taken less and less care for the castle inhabitants. My mother at least used to be here to heal those who were injured, many times with my Father’s assistance. But now he simply treats them like mere tools, and when they break they can just be replaced.”

“What a shame,” Lyudmil concurred looking after where the beast left. He soon turned away and grabbed a clean cloth to begin cleaning the table. “He is quite blessed to have a young lord such as yourself.”

Adrian strode towards Lyudmil’s side, watching his servant work. “He is indebted to you too,” the prince said as he folded his arms. “If I may say you handled yourself pretty well for handling the leg of a werewolf.”

“In all honesty, Master, werewolves don’t bother me. If it were Arachne, however, that would be a different story… Though, never did I expect to be taking care of beasts and monsters, generally speaking of course.”

“Then what did you think when you promised to care for me?”

Lyudmil stopped. He looked to his left at his master. Lyudmil knew exactly what Master Alucard was trying to imply. He could see it through the buried sadness in his golden eyes. 

“Well Master,” Lyudmil began. “The difference is that you are no beast.”

Adrian turned away and scoffed. 

“It’s true,” he continued while returning to scrubbing the table.

“You really believe that?” It sounded more that Adrian was trying to fight it as opposed to taking it as a compliment. Typical. 

“I do.”

“Well you seem to be the only one who believes so.”

“And I always will.” Lyudmil walked over to one of the small water basins that was just brought into the lab. “You truly take more after your mother than just her looks. I wish you could see that about yourself.”

Adrian still shrugged it off, and Lyudmil knew not to force it. No matter how many times he told Master Alucard how special and humane he really was, he refused to believe it. He would always go silent and would refuse to continue the conversation. Eventually Lyudmil got used to this behavior and learned to just let it go. 

So Adrian just stood and watched as Lyudmil rinsed his hands. As soon as he finished, he started to make his way towards the corridor that led to the Marble Gallery, most likely intending to go to the library for this evening’s study session. Like the good servant he was, Lyudmil followed at his heels as he exited, always awaiting any request that may be asked of him. 


End file.
